codreamsfandomcom-20200215-history
Centipede Style
(formattingformattingformattingformattingformattingformat) Centipede Style is a Celestial Martial Arts style. Solar and Sidereal Exalted most often practice this style. Centipede Style is uncommon and seldom seen as a primary style for any Exalted and none may learn this difﬁcult style unaided; however, Exalted who combine the Charms in this powerful style with their own favored style ﬁnd their current abilities augmented by the speed, venom, and resilience of the centipede. The “form weapons” for Centipede Style are hook swords, iron boots, and the seven-section staff. Centipede Style Charms treat attacks and blocks with these weapons (and their artifact analogs) as unarmed attacks and blocks. Motion of Myriad Legs Technique Cost: 2m or 1m (See Below); Mins: Martial Arts 2,Essence 1 Type: Reflexive (Step 1) Keywords: Combo-OK Duration: 1 action Prerequisite Charms: None The centipede strikes with a speed that belies its small stature. This Charm augments a flurry, which contains at least one unarmed Martial Arts attack. This Charm may also aid actions granted by an Extra Action Charm as long as at least one action in the Combo is an unarmed Martial Arts attack. Motion of Myriad Legs Technique adds one to the Rate and Accuracy of the Exalt’s unarmed Martial Arts weapons until the Exalt’s next action. In addition, this Charm reduces the attack Speed of all such weapons by one until the Exalt’s next action. For example, a Kick would have Speed 4, Accuracy +1, and Rate 3 for the duration of this Charm. A martial artist who knows the Centipede Form Charm may invoke a special version of this Charm. The Exalt may spend only 1m of Essence to activate Motion of Myriad Legs Technique; the Charm then adds one to Rate and subtracts one from Speed but does not modify any weapon’s Accuracy. This effect is considered the same as invoking the original version of the Charm; an Exalt may not use different versions of the Charm during the same action. The speed bonus granted by this charm does not stack with other speed bonus effects, such as the magical material bonus to speed granted by jade. Blurry Scurry Prana Cost: 2m; Mins: Martial Arts 3, Essence 2; Type:Supplemental Keywords: Combo-Basic, Obvious Duration: 3 ticks Prerequisite Charms: Motion of Myriad Legs Technique The centipede is a blur as it darts from place to place. The Exalt activates this Charm and then performs a Dash action. Their form blurs as every movement is magnified. The Speed of the Dash action is considered to have a value of 1. There is no DV action penalty for the Dash action this Charm affects. The martial artist may parry normally during the Dash action. These modifications apply to all Dash actions the Exalt performs during the duration of the Charm. Once anyone under the effect of this Charm does not perform Dash movement (either through moving less than 2 meters/tick or taking a non-Dash action), the effect ends even if the Duration has not expired. A martial artist with Essence 4 or higher may reflexively spend one mote of Essence to continue the Charm’s duration by 3 ticks. As long as the Charm’s conditions are met, the Exalt may continue the Charm as long as they are able to pay the Essence cost. This Charm is explicitly able to be placed in a Combo with Charms from other Abilities. Chitinous Chilopod Shell Cost: 2m; Mins: Martial Arts 4, Essence 3; Type: Reflexive (Step 8 ) Keywords: Combo-OK Duration: Instant Prerequisite Charms: Blurry Scurry Prana A centipede’s hard shell is crushed only by mighty force. When this Charm is activated, the Exalt’s skin gains Hardness equal to (Essence + Martial Arts) for one attack. The 99 More Technique Cost: 3m, 1hl; Mins: Martial Arts 4, Essence 3; Type: Reflexive Keywords: Combo-Basic, Counterattack, Obvious Duration: Instant Prerequisite Charms: Blurry Scurry Prana When a centipede’s leg is held, the centipede may detach it to escape with the remaining ninety-nine legs. The 99 More Technique allows an Exalt to similarly sacrifice a portion of them selves to escape the clutches of an adversary. The 99 More Technique is activated after an opponent successfully places the martial artist in a clinch, but before the martial artist becomes inactive due to the opponent’s success or the opponent chooses the results of the clinch. Once the Exalt activates this Charm by paying three motes of Essence and one unsoakable level of bashing damage, the opponent must immediately perform a clinch renewal due to a crunching shift of the Exalt’s sinew or a grip made slippery by the Exalt’s shed blood. The opponent re-rolls their (or Dexterity + Martial Arts), opposed by the Exalt’s (or Dexterity + Martial Arts). The winner controls the clinch as per the clinch renewal process. This is a Counterattack effect, but the Exalt does not suffer a Counterattack DV penalty due to this Charm. Centipede Form Cost: 7m; Mins: Martial Arts 4, Essence 3; Type: Simple Keywords: Form-type, Obvious Duration: One scene Prerequisite Charms: Chitinous Chilopod Shell, The 99 More Technique When under the effect of the Centipede Form, the Exalt’s limbs move quickly, almost of their own accord. Arms may appear to multiply, or be in many places at one time. Legs seem to be striding toward an opponent, kicking them, and bracing the Exalt in case of a counterattack. For the rest of the scene, the Exalt negates multiple action penalties up to a value of half their Essence (round up). The Exalt also negates onslaught penalties up to a value of the Exalt’s Martial Arts score. Additionally, the Exalt negates coordination penalties up to a value of the Exalt’s Essence score. The Exalt may parry lethal and ranged attacks unarmed without a stunt. The Exalt may not be suffering a mobility penalty due to armor and still receive the effects of this Charm (although donning armor that gives a mobility penalty does not end the Charm prematurely, but the Exalt still loses the charm’s effects). An Exalt may only have one Form-type Charm active at any given time; the original Form-type Charm must end before another begins. Venomous Maxilliped Strike Cost: 3m; Mins: Martial Arts 5, Essence 3; Type: Supplemental Keywords: Combo-Basic, Poison Duration: Instant Prerequisite Charms: Centipede Form The venom of the Varang Violet Centipede kills hundreds of children and elders every year. Venomous Maxilliped Strike gives an Exalt the ability to deliver a more potent poison to their foes. After this Charm is activated, the martial artist makes an unarmed Martial Arts attack. If the attack does at least one level of damage to the opponent, an Essence-fueled poison is also introduced into their body. This poison has a Damage of (Attack Damage Levels + Attacker’s Essence) delivered as Levels of Bashing Damage per Action. The poison has a Toxicity of (Attacker’s Essence), and a Penalty of (Attacker’s Essence). If an Exalt has an Essence of four or greater, a stronger poison may be delivered. If the Exalt pays a cost of 6 motes of Essence instead of 3 motes, the poison inflicts levels of Lethal damage instead of Bashing damage. If an Exalt knows Numberless Blows Technique, a vicious poison can sear the veins of an opponent. If the Exalt pays a cost of 6 motes of Essence and 1 point of Willpower instead of 3 motes, the poison is delivered as Levels of Aggravated Damage instead of Bashing Damage. This use of the Charm is sometimes given it’s own infamous name, Vitriolic Fang of Damnation. Only one version of the Charm may be used per action. Agony of One Hundred Hells Strike'' '' Cost: 3m; Mins: Martial Arts 5, Essence 3; Type: Supplemental Keywords: Combo-Basic, Poison Duration: Instant Prerequisite Charms: Centipede Form Many types of centipedes have bites that are painful, but ultimately harmless. Martial artists of the Centipede Style are feared not only for the ability to bring a swift and direct end to their opponents, but also for the ability to bring a slow and painful death to their foes. After Agony of One Hundred Hells is activated, the martial artist makes an unarmed Martial Arts attack. If the attack does at least one level of damage to the opponent, an Essence-fueled poison is also introduced into their body. The poison does no damage, but has a Damage value of (Attack Damage Levels + Attacker’s Essence). This is the number of actions the poison remains in the victim’s system. The poison has a Toxicity of (Attacker’s Essence), and a Penalty of (Attacker’s Essence x 2). With one successful Toxicity check, this poison is fl ushed out of the victim, as if the poison did Bashing dice of damage. If an Exalt has an Essence of four or greater, a stronger poison may be delivered. If the Exalt pays a cost of 6 motes of Essence instead of 3 motes, the poison requires two successful (Stamina + Resistance) checks to be fl ushed out, as if the poison did Lethal levels of damage. If an Exalt knows Numberless Blows Technique, a resilient poison can be created to make even the stoutest Solar double over in pain. If the Exalt pays a cost of 6 motes of Essence and 1 point of Willpower instead of 3 motes, the poison requires three successful Toxicity checks to be fl ushed out, as if the poison did Aggravated levels of damage. Only one version of the Charm may be used per action. The effects of this Charm do not stack with previous applications of this Charm. Tenacity of the Centipede Cost: 5m, 1wp; Mins: Martial Arts 5, Essence 4; Type: Simple Keywords: None Duration: One scene Prerequisite Charms: Centipede Form If a centipede is carved in half, both segments may scuttle around, as if the creature is merely inconvenienced by being cut in twain. By force of will, martial artists of the Centipede Style may duplicate this resilience. Once this Charm is active, the Exalt’s wound penalties are halved (round down). In addition, Bashing damage at the Incapacitated level is only considered a -4 wound penalty (which is not halved); the Exalt may still function as normal for the duration of the Charm, albeit with a -4 wound penalty. The Exalt will still be Incapacitated if this wound level takes Lethal damage or if the Charm ends with the Bashing Incapacitated wound level unhealed. Bashing Damage is still converted to Lethal damage after the Incapacitated Health Level is fi lled with Bashing Damage. Tenacity of the Centipede also allows the Exalt to ignore Crippling effects for the duration of this Charm. Numberless Blows Technique Cost: 12m, 1wp; Mins: Martial Arts 5, Essence 5; Type: Extra Action Keywords: Combo-Basic, Obvious Duration: Instant Prerequisite Charms: Venomous Maxilliped Strike,Agony of One Hundred Hells, Tenacity of the Centipede The master of Centipede Style martial arts is a whirlwind of limbs and motion. The Exalt seems to grow not taller, but longer to accommodate all the arms and legs they need to perform their duties. This Charm is a magical fl urry with a total number of actions equal to the sum of the Exalt’s Dexterity and Martial Arts values. These can be any actions that can be flurried, as long as the actions would not take longer than 7 ticks on their own and at least one unarmed Martial Arts attack is included. The DV penalty of this fl urry is always zero, no matter what actions are taken. This Charm is considered Combo-OK with other Centipede Style Charms, and other Centipede Style Charms are also considered Combo-OK with it, even if they are normally Combo-Basic. However, a Combo with Numberless Blows Technique and Combo-Basic Centipede Style Charms may not contain Charms from other styles or Abilities.